


Yardbird Kids

by Proudkathleen



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudkathleen/pseuds/Proudkathleen
Summary: Kids live on a farm, small moments in their lives. Short small moments.





	Yardbird Kids

In a dimly lit room, the sunlight barely breaks through the soft blue curtains. Lyvia laid in her bed a dull ache coming from her chapped lips. She heard Cas shift in his bed on the other side of the room. The lights clicked on and after a moment a quiet hum came from them. Lyvia sat herself up, catching her reflection on the wall mirror. Paper white skin with dirty brown hair. Her mismatched eyes were sunken in and shadowy. She had always disliked her looks, one eye a deep blue, the other a farm grass green. And to further mock her poor state was her slender lanky build, even for being a Yardbird Kid she was small.  
Cas finally lifted himself from his bed, the old wood creaked under his weight. Lyvia had always compared him to a tree, in a strange sort of way. The dirty dark skin, his sturdy stocky build. Dark forest green eyes, still featuring the telltale bags under them. His hair was short and dark but Lyvia could swear she saw hints of green when the sun hit it. Cas really was like a tree to her, in a strange sort of way.  
Next to rise for the day were the twins. They shared a bed larger than Lyvias but surely not large enough for two people. She watched for a moment as they untangled themselves from each other. Ellie and Kaddy shared sun bleached hair and the lightest blue eyes you’ve ever seen. Out of all of her roommates the twins were the youngest.  
Lyvia hefted herself out of bed ignoring the way her sore legs ached. Or how her spine and neck popped in a symphony of pain.  
“We have to move quickly, I refuse to be late again.” Cas muttered, grabbing his clothing from the bench at the foot of his bed.  
“We’re already up, no reason to be cold.” Kaddy groaned, rubbing her eyes and shaking herself out.  
“Mr. Morris said if we were late again he’d punish us,” Cas said, “I’m just worried about what he’ll do this time.”  
“We won't be late again.” Lyvia promised. She knew first hand how cruel Mr. Morris could be. He was a cruel old man, made bitter by the world, now most days he sat in his old chair watching the news and sleeping. Cas tended to him most days to save the rest of the children from having to face him during an episode. The girls worked the land and cleaned the house. They all knew better than to complain about the heavy workload nowadays.  
Lyvia slipped on a pair of leggings, a deep navy blue. Some shorts overtop, they were a rich golden color. And finally a tank-top of deep maroon. Even if Lyvia didn’t like her job she had to admit the outfit was rather comfortable and kept her cool in the constant heat. She left the small bedroom, preceded by Cas and the twins up the winding staircase. She stopped in the kitchen for a moment to grab something for her and the twins to eat before they started working.  
After a minute she found some granola and fruit that she could take without Mr. Morris knowing. Cas walked in and started brewing some tea, Mr. Morris always took tea with his breakfast.  
“How is he today?” Lyvia inquired carefully, knowing how guarded Cas could be when he felt he needed to protect the girls.  
“Fine, the prices of the crops rose again so that’ll keep him in a good mood for a while.” Cas said.  
“Good, good.”  
“Where are the twins?”  
“Outside, I asked them to bring out all the equipment from the shed for me.”  
“Ok.” For as long as she could remember it had been the four of them together. She had been given to the Yardbird Workforce as a child. Most likely because her parents had already had a few kids and didn’t want, or couldn’t, provide for her. She liked to pretend it was the latter, but from the sparse interactions she had with her biological family part of her knew it wasn’t.  
Lyvia shook her head, she didn’t need them! She had the twins and Cas now, they were family. And they were all each other needed.  
“I should get going, come get me if you need a tap out.” Lyvia said. Cas made a noise signifying he had heard her. “I mean it Cas,” Lyvia turned his head to face hers, the faint outline of a bruise across one eye. From Mr. Morris last episode, “I’m here to help as well, you don’t need to carry the world on your shoulders.”  
“Ok, okay I get it, I’ll come get you if I need to.” He chucked slightly before taking his freshly brewed tea and tray of breakfast upstairs. Lyvia couldn’t help but worry, Mr. Morris wasn’t needlessly cruel, he didn’t hit them just to hit them. But he was old and beginning to senile, sometimes it was a game of chance with him.  
Finally she began to head outside armed with breakfast. Allie was already on her hands and knees weeding out the flowerbeds. She took great pride in her flowers and insisted on being the one to take care of them. Lyvia had to give her credit, the flowers blooming in the garden were bright and healthy. An assortment of lilies, roses, daffodils and some other flowers she didn’t know the names of.  
“Girls! Breakfast!” Lydia called out. Kaddy and Ellie made their way back to the house. The three of them ate their breakfast in the cool shade of the house.  
“What do we have to do today?” Ellie asked. Her voice was light and sweet, sometimes at night you could hear her murmur in her dreams.  
“We’re going to work the field, then head into town for groceries.” Lyvia said.  
“We’re going into town?”  
“Yes,” Lyvia noticed the tone shift in Ellies voice, “Does that bother you?”  
“I don’t like the way they look at us in town,” Ellie brushed granola off her lap and adjusted uncomfortably. “Or the way they whisper when we walk around.”  
“Yeah, why do they do that?” Kaddy looked up at Lyvia, she had always noticed the way Kaddys voice seemed to be layered. Unlike her sister's much softer voice, hers carried something much heavier in it.  
“Well, we’re not normal kids,” Lyvia started


End file.
